Hospital Cuddles
by CacophonyEG
Summary: Anon request on Tumblr: I know your OT3 is Allura/Pidge/Lotor but could you maybe do a little dabble with Pallura? Please, It would be really nice to have some Pallura fluff right now, maybe something about their time in the hospital at the end of season 7?


(Sure this sounds cute)

Allura walked through the drab white walls of the hospital. Her feet practically on autopilot towards Pidge's room after spending an earth Movement in this place, ever since the second quintant in the place they allowed her to visit the other paladins during the days. Thanks to her biology she was healing faster than most of her fellow paladins.

So every day she always made sure to spend time with Pidge; Allura was more than familiar with how hard it could be to get Pidge to rest and still for any length of time, and do so without Pidge sitting on a computer or fiddling, breaking apart or putting together some kind of device or another. The staff was practically encouraging Allura to spend time with the overactive tech genius, Allura seeming to be the only one that knew how to make the girl rest and relax for any decent amount of time.

Allura also knew the greatest Danger to Pidge's health next to the Galra empire and Haggar's creations were the short girls own boredom. Back in the castle of lions, Allura had stumbled upon one of the only sure-fire ways to keep the green paladin resting, during the early stages of their unspoken… relationship.

Allura knocked on Pidge's door, pausing as she heard some strange ruffling of sheets, followed by scratching and scrambling against the tiles floor, that very much didn't sound like Pidge's footstep. The animalistic rumble followed by a high pitch burst of noise on the other side of the door made Allura practically jump away from the door instinctively sliding into a fighting pose, ready for the unknown creature to come busting through.

"It's okay Allura, Bea Bea's just excited" Pidge called from the other side, the genuine amusement in her voice wasn't hidden in the least.

Allura took a moment to straighten herself before slowly opened the door, greeted with the medium-sized canine of the holt families, patiently waiting on the other side wagging its tail as it stared up at her expectedly.

"Pet her or she's going to think she did something wrong," Pidge said, mirth shining in her eyes, and lingering in her smirk.

Allura looked between Pidge and the dog, reluctantly bending down and petting the creature twice on the head that just made the animals tail wage faster.

"How did you know it was me?" The taller women questioned as she stood back up and approached the bed.

"You yelped" the shorter girl replied, her smirk only growing with amusement.

"I did not" Allura defended, only causing Pidge to laugh.

The princess blushed and avoid eye contact with the other women as her arms slide under the green paladin's frame, lifting Pidge with ease. Allura carefully began moving them around so she could sit on the bed with her back against the propped up top and Pidge nestled on her lap, with her fluffy mess of golden brown of hair resting on her chest.

Pidge claimed her chest made a great pillow during one of their first times cuddling and it had become a habit to have her head rest thair ever since.

Allura jerking her feet closer to them as an unexpected fuzzy guest joined them on the bed laying down near their feet.

"Relax Allura Bea Bea's super sweet" Pidge assured, rubbing the dog's side with her unbandaged foot through the blanket that now covered them.

Allura noticed the pup stayed mostly on the side with Pidge's good foot, so guess the dog had some intelligence and consideration for others but she still preferred mice.

"I thought Bea Bea only came here when your family was around," Allura questioned wrapping her arms around the shorter women's waist holding her snuggly against her body.

"Yeah, usually…" Pidge slowly nodded, the lack of elaboration had Allura a little worried wondering what Pidge was holding back. "I couldn't sleep last night… my mind wouldn't stop, so Matt got permission to bring Bea Bea in so I wouldn't be alone" she explained.

"Why…" why hadn't Pidge asked her to keep her company last night, Allura wanted to ask but was worried what the answer might be. They hadn't had much time alone since they defeated Lotor, and she rather not think about the complicated time before that when Lotor was leaking into their relationship, the two of them growing attachment to him, easing him into their undefined relationship only for him to….

"Allura?" Pidge questioned quietly, feeling the princess' arms tighten around her waist.

Allura brought herself back to the moment, shaking away her previous thoughts, her long fingers caressing Pidge's side to ease Pidge's worry and ground herself "I was wondering why you didn't ask me?"

"Oh-" Pidge replied softly humming, the hum always a signal that Pidge wasn't finished and was just thinking. Allura had accumulated and memorized a library of little gestures the green paladins expressed. Pidge was just so expressive, the princess was almost jealous of having so much emotional freedom, having no need to hide them outside of battle.

"It was because they were mostly about you" Pidge admitted, holding onto Allura's arms as if she was worried the taller women would pull away. "Yesterday afternoon when my family was visiting my mom talked about getting a Family photo, one that included Matt's Girlfriend, N-7."

Allura remained silent, resting her cheek lightly against the top of the smaller women's head not sure where this was leading; was Pidge afraid Colleen would find out about their… attachment to each other or did this 'family photo' had a special meaning in their culture she didn't understand, or- Pidge was shaking.

Allura softly kissed the top of the other woman's head, her lips brushing over her soft hair. Her long fingers gently rubbing small circles against her side and up over the top of her hip, trying to ease Pidge's nerves.

"Would you be okay for me to introduce you to my family… as my girlfriend?" Pidge asked keeping her eyes staring down at her lap.

Allura chest felt like it would burst with a warmth that suddenly flooded into her, she understood enough about earth culture to know this was a significant step in their relationship. To finally have a defined title to what they had, instead of letting it stay lingering in the air, not and on top of that, for Pidge's request to bring their relationship out, past just their fellow paladin's knowing, for her family to know was surely a sign that Pidge had every intention for them to stay together for more than comfort during these trying times of war.

The lack of reply made Pidge curl into herself "I know you're so important to the universe and I understand if you want to keep yourself free for political reasons-"

"No Pidge, stop" Allura fumbled out her words hugging the smaller women tightly, her heart hammering in her chest swearing she could also feel Pidge's heart through the green paladin's back.

"I would be honoured to be called your girlfriend, to be introduced to your family as such" Allura assured placing a kiss on the shorters girls head than another on her cheek "I just hope your brother isn't too shocked from the revolution"

Pidge's body shook with laughed, any tenseness for before washing away with her giggles.

"I think he will just be proud one holt sibling managed to date the altean princess' " Pidge replied twisting in Allura's hold to better face the taller women.

"Date?" Allura questioned, puzzled over the word, "as in the little fruit" She had tried her best to understand as much as she could about Earth.

Pidge smiled and lightly shook her head "no, it's just human term that means we're in an official courtship with each other" Pidge tried to explain, trying to convert the term to the Altean equivocate.

Allura smiled raising a hand to gently cup Pidge's soft cheek, "I felt we have been doing so for some time now" she replied.

Pidge blushed her eyes widening some, quickly nodding in agreement "I was just never sure and was scared what would happen if asked, it was easier to just hope for the best than getting the answer…and learning I was delusional" The smaller women sighed leaning into the Princesses.

"Prephaps communication; the verbal kind, is something we should work on in the future" Allura suggested, her thumb gently caressing Pidge's cheek, leaning down, their lips softly pressing against each other. It was far from their first kiss together, but it was the first as official girlfriends and felt all the more special just for that. The princess would have lingered in the kiss for as long as possible but pulled away hearing a large squeak and squawk.

Allura pulling away from the kiss looking down at Bea Bea unaware the pup could make such a sound.

"Heh looks like we don't have to tell Matt," Pidge said, with a nervous smile, Allura fallowing the shorter women's gaze and saw Matt standing in the doorway frozen looking as if his mind had crashed and needed time to reboot.

"Well, he should know better to knock before entering a ladies room" Allura replied with a huff, Pidge softly laughing, leaning against the princess.

Matt's girlfriend standing behind him rubbing his back trying to bring him back to reality.

(Sorry couldn't help but sneak a little of my OT3 in, but I hope you liked it.)

If you can, please help keep my creative juices flowing with Ko-fi!: /cacophonyeg


End file.
